Typically, when a user of a mobile device is having problems with the operation or functionality of their device (or simply has questions about their device), they will contact a telecommunication carrier providing a telecommunications network for the device, or visit a retail store associated with the carrier, in order to seek assistance in resolving the problems.
The carrier may obtain information from the user and/or the mobile device, in order to gain and understanding or context about the type, functionality, or historical use of the device. Often, however, the carrier, via various internal or backend systems, may obtain imperfect or non-useful information. Without useful or helpful information providing context for the user's problems with the device, the carrier may have issues troubleshooting the problems and eventually finding a resolution.
The drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. Similarly, some components and/or operations may be separated into different blocks or combined into a single block for the purposes of discussion of some of the embodiments of the present technology. Moreover, while the technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the technology to the particular embodiments described. On the contrary, the technology is intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the technology as defined by the appended claims.